object_survival_islandfandomcom-20200214-history
Dangerous Darts
Episode Card and Screwdriver make an alliance. Elimination Nukey announces that there were 7 Likes and 7 Dislikes. Challenge The challenge was starts. Nukey catapulted everyone in the air. Card sits out because the wind will blow him away. Microwave jumps off the cloud first and gets 20 points. Apple says it is a long fall and starts to ask Marshmallow/Cotton Ball what she thinks but gets pushed off by Yarny. Apple falls off and gets 80 points. Drummy then falls followed by Lemon and Lime. Drummy gets 40 Points. Lemon and Lime bounce off him and get 80 Points. Donut tells Trashy, Jarry, and Stinky Cheesy to follow him. They do and Stinky Cheesy gets 40 Points. Trashy and Jarry (who shatters) get 80 Points each, and Donut gets 160 Points. Compass asks Softball if they could go down together, but Softball denies saying he can't trust Compass. Yarny then pushes Compass off. The cloud becomes a rain cloud and starts getting smaller. Softball falls off and gets 40 Points. Screwdriver jumps off and gets 40 Points. Marshmallow/Cotton Ball asks Yarny what to do, but Yarny pushes her off saying he won. Marshmallow then says that was not the challenge. Yarny gets 0 Points and makes his team lose. Nukey says that team Marshmallow lost until Marshmallow gets 320 Points. Nukey than says there will be a rejoin. Team Marshmallow will vote someone off W.O.A.H. Bunch II. Rejoining Reasons Hammer-She says she can focus on the game now that Loggy is eliminated. Shovel-She asks why she was eliminated and says she does not like Hammer. Sugary-She screams that she is sorry a few times and then says she does not want to be a butt. Loggy-She says she should not have been eliminated. Pillowy-She says many people in the game do not deserve to be there as much as her. Gallery Rejoining auditions Hammer HammerRENJOIN1.jpg|I should rejoin because I'm the most skilled person you'll ever meet! HammerRENJOINING1-0.jpg|Now that Loggy's out of the game, I can focus on the real goal.... WINNING!! Shovel ShovelRENJOIN1.jpg|Was I voted out for supporting Hammer?!... Cause I don't like her! She's driving me crazy in here! She talks about nothing but winning and how much Loggy's stinks! ShovelRENJOIN1-0.jpg|Please! Vote me back or her out of here! I beg you! Sugary SugaryRENJOIN1.jpg|Cotton Ball: Alright Sugary... do your thing!... SugaryRENJOIN1-0.jpg|Sugary: I'M SORRY I'M SORRY I'M SORRY I'M SORRY I'M SORRY I'M SORRY!! Please vote me back into the game! I don't wunna be a butt anymore! I promise I'll stand up this time! SugaryRENJOIN1-1.jpg|Sugary: Plus it really smells back here! Cotton Ball: HEY!! Sugary: I'm sorry!! Loggy LoggyRENJOIN1.jpg|Aw c'mon guys! I thought you were smarter than this! You votes off Hammer and Shovel which was good. Then Sugary's elimination was her own fault. LoggyRENJOIN1-0.jpg|Lets be real guys. Who else could possibly deserve to rejoin? Pillowy PillowyRENJOIN1.jpg|Who do I think I should be voted back? Well for one there are many other contestants in the game that don't deserve to be there as much as me. PillowyRENJOIN1-0.jpg|And did you see Yarny! 0 points! He's helpess withous me. Category:Episodes